


Twenty-Four Hours Twenty Years Later

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [101]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: laf: how to sue children for not letting you Inside the pillow fort when you are Just Trying to get your book from the balcony, but they have claimed that as ""their territory""more like HUNKules: lmao I was invited inside the pillow fortjohnn: bc you offered to buy them chocolate covered pretzels at that place they likejohnn: traitor





	Twenty-Four Hours Twenty Years Later

**little lion** : I feel like I'm 14 and I just got dropped off at home after my first date at a bowling alley with like three other couples that wasn't really a date bc nothing really happened but like he held my hand in the backseat of his mom's mini suv so I write an entry in my diary about it and tell all my closest pals what happened and we laugh and clink our matching charm bracelets together like besties do  
  
**little lion** : can we get charm bracelets or is that too cheesy for people of our age  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**laf** : are you Okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also are you home?? I didn't hear the door open  
  
**little lion** : no I'm at james and thomas'  
  
**little lion** : I'm supposed to be sending you a text message saying I won't be home tonight but my Heart got in the way  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that's cute and also get it  
  
**little lion** : ;^) I plan on it  
  
**little lion** : also I love you!!  
  
**laf** : do you think they still have your clothes that you left there??  
  
**little lion** : they better I left so many sweaters here bc I couldn't stand seeing their sad faces if I asked for them back  
  
**johnn** : we love you too!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !! so much  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
**laf** : !!!  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**anastasie** : WHERE IS POPS  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : you've been in this family for like thirty years and you still ask Us, his children, where he is  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : instead of our Array of other parents  
  
**anastasie** : fuck you  
  
**frances** : also he's still on his date w/ the jeffersons  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : ;^)))  
  
**frances** : ew  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : I mean  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : it's almost eleven at night and pops is Old  
  
**frances** : YEAH I GET THAT BUT I DONT LIKE THINKNG !!!! IT  
  
**anastasie** : I HATE THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!  
  
**anastasie** : NOBODY ASK ANY OF THEM WHERE POPS IS ILL KILL YOU  
  
**anastasie** : I DONT WANT TO SEE THAT LOOK IN THEIR EYES AS THEY FIGURE OUT HOW TO TELL US  
  
**frances** : fine  
  
**frances** : now I want to go out on a date  
  
**frances** : hmm  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : it's Eleven O'Clock  
  
**frances** : right  
  
**frances** : then again they're probably not sleeping bc they're Them but I'm not gonna wake them if they are bc I love them too much  
  
**frances** : so who wants to cuddle on the couch while eating popcorn  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : !! I'll make popcorn  
  
**anastasie** : IM BRINGING MORE BLANKETS WE'RE MAKING A FORT !!!!!!!!!  
  
**frances** : Y E S  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : POSTPONING POPCORN SO IT DOESNT GET COLD  
  
**anastasie** : !!!!!!!!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : how to sue your own children for not inviting you to pillow fort  
  
**johnn** : google search  
  
**laf** : how to sue children for not letting you Inside the pillow fort when you are Just Trying to get your book from the balcony, but they have claimed that as ""their territory""  
  
**more like HUNKules** : lmao I was invited inside the pillow fort  
  
**johnn** : bc you offered to buy them chocolate covered pretzels at that place they like  
  
**johnn** : traitor  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also tomorrow can you please go to that place and buy chocolate covered pretzels  
  
**johnn** : THE NE R V E OF YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ITS!! CLOSER TO WASHINGTONS THAN IT IS TO MY STUDIO!!  
  
**laf** : do you ever just remember that our husband is Literally so successful that he had to move to a bigger studio and hire !! people to work with him !! and get drowned in how proud you are of him  
  
**johnn** : I'm bitter @ him rn bc I can hear him eating popcorn but ye!! I love him very a lot  
  
**laf** : you're so cute!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay first of all a lot of them are like,,,""apprentices"" they're not like !! I don't have a Staff I have small teenagers asking me to Teach them and I'm like ya okay  
  
**more like HUNKules** : second of all ana said if you keep being gross like this she's gonna kick me out so Stop It  
  
**laf** : :^(( we love you though  
  
**johnn** : sm!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and I've been kicked out officially but it's fine bc y'all are cute  
  
**laf** : we heard the groans of disgust and the giggling  
  
**more like HUNKules** : have I mentioned today how much I love our life!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc I love our life a lot  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like!! for the past 20 years I've been able to wake up and Know that even if you weren't with me, you were still With me and a part of me and god I love knowing that  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love knowing that you love me and the fact that we've loved each other for all these years and we got married and our children are the most beautiful!! children on the planet and I just love our little/kinda large family sm!!!  
  
**little lion** : do you ever just CRY bc hercules is so beautiful that he Kills you  
  
**little lion** : I'm dead now  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love  
  
**johnn** : I thought you were getting dicked down by thomas and james  
  
**little lion** : I want a divorce  
  
**johnn** : fair  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY that is Over and thomas is trying to find my Box of clothing that they actually did keep and james is like half asleep but mumbling abt how him and thomas missed me and wow!!!!! I love them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !! that's so cute  
  
**laf** : Get in Bed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : coming!!  
  
**little lion** : !! hercules !!  
  
**little lion** : I love you so much!! and I'm so grateful that you've been here for us for the past 20 years and we've been through so much!! and I love you all more than my heart can say!! I'm so happy I love us sm and the family we made and the family I found in all of you!!!  
  
**laf** : speaking of that Are we a small family??  
  
**laf** : bc seven people in a family is a lot but usually a seven person family is five kids and two parents  
  
**laf** : and there are twice the amount of parents here  
  
**little lion** : we're literally parents  
  
**little lion** : oh my god I'm so old  
  
**laf** : you're as beautiful as the day I met you  
  
**little lion** : I'm so sorry  
  
**laf** : LKHLKHSLDKH  
  
**laf** : the day we married you  
  
**laf** : is that better  
  
**little lion** : yes thank you  
  
**little lion** : anyway we're Old  
  
**more like HUNKules** : not That Old  
  
**little lion** : you turned 43 Last Week  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hush  
  
**little lion** : !!  
  
**johnn** : that doesn't mean We're Old  
  
**johnn** : it means H e r c u l e s is old  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RUDE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FIVE MONTHS JOHN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FIVE MONTHS  
  
**johnn** : FIGHT ME  
  
**laf** : hercules is now crushing him  
  
**laf** : john is laughing but also suffocating so he sounds like a deflating balloon  
  
**laf** : I love them  
  
**little lion** : me too  
  
**little lion** : !! thomas is back with my sweaters and now I am comfy so I am going to bed  
  
**little lion** : goodnight my loves!!  
  
**laf** : goodnight dear  
  
**little lion** : !!  
  
**little lion** : would it be Weird to say gn to ana, pip, and frances  
  
**little lion** : bc I am signifcantly Not Home  
  
**more like HUNKules** : john is dead  
  
**johnn** : bye  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also I think they Know  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc they're smarter than us and have deductive skills  
  
**little lion** : right  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : goodnight! you're lights of my life and I love you all sm!!  
  
**frances** : the dad voice radiates even from miles away  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : it's like he's right here with us  
  
**anastasie** : it feels like just hours ago we last heard that voice  
  
**frances** : that fated voice  
  
**little lion** : how to sue your own children for bullying  
  
**little lion** : google search  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : wait where are thomas and?? james' children???  
  
**little lion** : jane and lucy ""had plans"" tonight I shit you not   
  
**laf** : mE  
  
**little lion** : I laughed for like twenty minutes  
  
**little lion** : I actually am exhausted tho so I am !! sleeping  
  
**laf** : yes!! sleep love  
  
**little lion** : I'll see you tomorrow!!  
  
**johnn** : !! we love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : WHAT  
  
**laf** : WHATS WRONG ARE YOU OKAY WHAT  
  
**laf** : I ONLY GOT LIKE THE FOURHT PHONE CALL  
  
**little lion** : CAN YOU PICK ME UP IN LIKE AN HOUR!!!  
  
**laf** : AT FIVE IN THE MORNING??  
  
**little lion** : I DONT WANT!! LUCY AND JANE TO FEEL AWKWARD!!! BC IM IN THEIR HOUSE!!!!  
  
**johnn** : who even Thinks about that  
  
**johnn** : I love you So Much  
  
**little lion** : why are you awake  
  
**johnn** : lafayette panicked and Slammed their hand Onto my chest when they sat up  
  
**johnn** : they didn't take their rings off before they went to bed and they Rotated  
  
**johnn** : there's a diamond imprint in my fucking sternum  
  
**laf** : I THOUGHT HE WAS D E A D OR SOMETHING  
  
**laf** : BUT YEAH ILL PICK YOU UP  
  
**little lion** : THANK YOU  
  
**little lion** : I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
  
**laf** : I LOVE YOU TOO BUT ALSO YOURE GOING TO HAVE TO FACE THE SMALL CHILDREN AT SOME POINT LOVE  
  
**little lion** : BUT NOT AT THIS POINT!!!!  
  
**laf** : FAIR  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : no where did you go  
  
**little lion** : I'm in the bathroom but lafayette is picking me up soon bc I don't want it to be awkward around jane and lucy bc I'm just Here  
  
**jmadzzz** : alex  
  
**little lion** : I want to like!! get to Know your children before I just !! come out full force like I Live here !! yknow  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : can we talk abt our stance on saying Certain Words to each other  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : bc rn alex is really cute and I really wanna say em but idk if !! my permission to say em stretches 12 years  
  
**little lion** : it does  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : !!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I LVOE YOU SO MUCH  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : THATS SO CUTE AND I UNDERSTAND AND ALSO !! YOU DONT HAVE TO LEAVE AT F I V E  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you can leave at like eight or smth  
  
**jmadzzz** : they Should be awake by eight but thomas is soft and gives them five more minutes like,,,five times every morning  
  
**little lion** : I !! need to be home to shower and also get dressed  
  
**little lion** : and I love you both so much but !!  
  
**jmadzzz** : we get it love!! you don't have to be sorry  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and we love you too!!!!  
  
**little lion** : I'm coming out now!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : we already know you're bi  
  
**little lion** : YOU  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : IM HERE!!  
  
**little lion** : WOW NOT SAYING WE HAD SEX AGAIN AFTER I ASKED YOU TO PICK ME UP BUT  
  
**little lion** : JAMES CALLED ME DARLIN' AND IT HAD A DIRECT RESULT  
  
**laf** : well I could tell that just by your hair but oh my GOD  
  
**little lion** : don't make me blush over text message I am a Senior Citizen  
  
**laf** : nO you're nOT  
  
**little lion** : you're so cute when you're tired do you want me to drive  
  
**laf** : yes please  
  
**little lion** : of course  
  
**johnn** : mngmbngmg it's hard to sleep in bed alone  
  
**johnn** : hercules is making coffee  
  
**johnn** : also alex why wouldn't you just get a Cab or take a Subway  
  
**little lion** : that makes it feel like a walk of shame  
  
**little lion** : and honey trust me I'm not ashamed ;^))  
  
**johnn** : just for that  
  
**johnn** : I'm getting hercules to not make you coffee  
  
**little lion** : rUDE :^((  
  
**more like HUNKules** : john just fucking CHUCKED my phone at me from the top of the stairs and I'd like to remind him that the heart attack risk raises every day  
  
**johnn** : KHASKDHSJDH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also I uh  
  
**more like HUNKules** : uhhh  
  
**johnn** : oH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I guess my muscle memory is just like  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my muscle memory is just like ""s e v e n c o f f e e s"" and I've been spaced the fuck out since I got up  
  
**more like HUNKules** : uhH bc I have seven coffees here and I don't  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't remember making any of them  
  
**laf** : is ana's decaf  
  
**more like HUNKules** : mostly  
  
**more like HUNKules** : she Is Alex she can tell the difference  
  
**more like HUNKules** : so I put like half a mug of regular in her thermos and then stir  
  
**laf** : ""she can probably still tell the difference"" - alex, tying his hair up at a red light  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ya but she's smol she doesn't need an OVERWHELMING amount of caffeine  
  
**johnn** : you're such a dad  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I Am a Dad  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like we all physically have children  
  
**johnn** : still  
  
**johnn** : you're like a Dad™  
  
**johnn** : so is alex but he's like a different kind of Dad™  
  
**johnn** : me and laf are like Cool Old People with Legal Ties  
  
**johnn** : that makes it sound like we don't love our kids that's not true  
  
**johnn** : I love them sm I would catch hands and bullets for each and every one of them every day  
  
**laf** : alex is now crying and he said he loves you a lot and he's going to kiss the shit out of you when he gets home bc he knows you love them all and They know you love them and he's dRIVING A LOT FASTER THAN HE WAS  
  
**johnn** : I love him too!! but don't die please  
  
**laf** : nO PRMOSIES  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : wERE HOME  
  
**laf** : I M GOING TO BED AGAIN  
  
**little lion** : sorry I made you get up ilysm  
  
**laf** : nO  
  
**laf** : don't be sorry I would go to the ends of the earth for you  
  
**laf** : I am just Tired and I would've been no matter what  
  
**laf** : gn please wake me up when I have to be  
  
**johnn** : you have an alarm set on you phone  
  
**laf** : does my phone have lips johnathan??  
  
**laf** : that's what i thought  
  
**johnn** : hmm  
  
**johnn** : fair  
  
**johnn** : I'll be in  
  
**laf** : ty  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : hercules put peppermint in my coffee  
  
**little lion** : I would die for him  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I regret getting comfortable with y'all saying you'd die for me you say it too often now  
  
**johnn** : alex just kissed me and I Exploded  
  
**johnn** : also they're asleep inside the pillow fort also they never left last night  
  
**johnn** : wow my heart is constricting I would give my whole heart for each of them  
  
**little lion** : @hercules we do not  
  
**little lion** : @john aw!! I love you sm come here  
  
**johnn** : comin  
  
**johnn** : I'm dead but I'm Up  
  
**more like HUNKules** : last week I tripped on a curb and you told me you would trip on the curb and die For Me  
  
**little lion** : WELL I WOULD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MNMNGMNGMNGMN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : nO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also I don't know how I thought to put pip, frances, and ana's coffee in thermoses bc they wouldn't be up for two and a half hours bc I wasn't,,,,,conscious  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but I did and they're !! kind of old thermoses and !! they haven't used these since phil's like,,,,sixth grade soccer team,,,,and they'd all go to the games and split hot chocolate,,,,and I'm Crying  
  
**johnn** : hERCULES!!  
  
**little lion** : WOW!! I WOULD LITERALLY DIE FOR YOU!! LIKE I KNOW WE JUST TALKED ABOUT IT BUT I WOULD LITERALLY LAY MY LIFE ON THE LINE WHEN WE WERE JUST LIKE!! MAKING PASTA!! I WOULD THROW MYSELF DOWN AND LET THE ANGEL HAIR KILL ME!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bnbmngmbngmb come here both of you  
  
**little lion** : !!!!  
  
**johnn** : !!!!  
  
\---  
  
**anastasie** : WE HAVE TO GET UP!! BUT PIP AND FRANCES ARE SUFFOCATING ME!! AND THEY WONT WAKE UP  
  
**anastasie** : OR THEYRE ALREADY UP AND THEY HATE ME  
  
**anastasie** : OR THEYRE DEAD BC OF HOW WARM IT IS IN THIS FORT  
  
**anastasie** : HEAT STROKE IS A SERIOUS RISK  
  
**johnn** : do you want us to get you out  
  
**anastasie** : IT WOULD BE A KIND BLESSING  
  
**little lion** : we're comin  
  
**anastasie** : THEYRE AWAKE PHILIP JUST PINCHED MY CHEEK I HATE HIM  
  
**anastasie** : IM GONNA KILL HIM  
  
**johnn** : NO N O NO  
  
\---  
  
**lucy junior** : I S HE STILL HERE  
  
**jane junior** : why can't you just call him by his Name  
  
**lucy junior** : I don't Know Him  
  
**jane junior** : jhshdjsdh  
  
**jmadzzz** : no he isn't here  
  
**jmadzzz** : also why are you Awake  
  
**lucy junior** : tO SEE IF HE WAS STILL HERE!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WE SHOULD HAVE A FAMILY MEETING!! IN THE TIME THAT WE HAVE  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : do those exist in real life  
  
**jmadzzz** : when have I ever put you under the impression that I know what I'm doing  
  
\---  
  
**lucy junior** : DO FAMILY MEETINGS EXIST IN REAL LIFE  
  
**jane junior** : DO I LOOK LIKE AN ADULT TO YOU  
  
\---  
  
**jane junior** : about what  
  
**jmadzzz** : Him™  
  
**lucy junior** : I mean we Know that it Existed and that you loved him or whatevah  
  
**lucy junior** : we got a vague backstory from anastasie mulligan abt That  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : does she just go by mulligan??  
  
**lucy junior** : no but she lit told us if we ever are talking abt her to just say mulligan bc hercules is the ""organic tallest""  
  
**jmadzzz** : ,,,true  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ya she's right  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : also what was the Backstory so we have a foundation here  
  
**jane junior** : that you dated for 3.5 years, and you wanted to Marry him but he Couldn't, so you broke up and then we came along like Hey and then y'all got back together at a picnic while we were playing cards behind a tree  
  
**jmadzzz** : wow!! I don't know what to add to that!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : do you like Hate the fact that we're,,dating him  
  
**lucy junior** : we were like,,,,in on getting you back together  
  
**jane junior** : like we Knew and we were fine with it  
  
**jane junior** : we just don't know if he's like comfortable with us!!  
  
**lucy junior** : and we don't really Know Him  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : leTS HAVE A FAMILY DINNER  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WITH ALEX  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : IM A GENIUS  
  
**jane junior** : I'm okay with it as long as we can have angel hair pasta  
  
**lucy junior** : I !! WANT !! BREADSTICKS !!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : fAIR  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : NOW GET UP YOU HAVE SCHOOL!!  
  
**lucy junior** : fiVE MORE MINUTES  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ,,,,okay  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : thEY JUST SAID THEY WERE ALREADY AWAKEKEJSABD  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : BUT THEY DONT GET ENOUGH SLEEP ANYWAY AND I LOVE THEM  
  
**jmadzzz** : NMSDTHOMASMAS,NDJAB  
  
\---  
  
**anastasie** : do any of y'all have my fUCKING comb  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : d rinkyou r c of ff e e ple a s e  
  
**anastasie** : DO YOU HAVE MY  
  
**anastasie** : F UC K I N G  
  
**anastasie** : COMB  
  
**anastasie** : ALL I HAVE IS A RAT TAIL COMB AND THOSE ARENT HOW I FUCKING ROLL PHILIP  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : who the fuck in here is using a rat tail comb  
  
**frances** : may I draw your attention to the only one in our family with straight hair, our father, alexander Hamilton  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : r i g h t  
  
**anastasie** : MY COMB!!  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : ITS ON THE COFFEE TABLE IM PUTTING IT NEXT TO YOUR COFFEE ON THE BREAKFAST BAR  
  
**anastasie** : THANK  
  
**frances** : is it safe to be So afraid of your little sister  
  
**frances** : google search  
  
**anastasie** : LOVE YOU  
  
**frances** : debatable  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : hgNGN I love unconsciousness  
  
**little lion** : moOD??  
  
**laf** : but I'm Up now and I'm p sure john kissing me gave me a caffeine boost  
  
**johnn** : I'm gonna take that as a compliment  
  
**laf** : and you should bc I'm up now!!  
  
**johnn** : wait!! kiss me again before we go downstairs  
  
**laf** : !! coming  
  
\---  
  
**frances** : do you ever just stare at your entire morning routine and  
  
**frances** : decide you don't want to do Any of it  
  
**pip pip doodly** **doo** : my mourning routine is lit brushing my teeth and staring at my hair until my mind tricks me into thinking it looks okay and then I leave  
  
**frances** : do you not wash your face  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : if I have the energy to move my arms then sure  
  
**anastasie** : MY HAIR LOOKS SO CUTE!! IM SO CUTE LETS TALK ABOUT IT  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : how nice it must be to be cute  
  
**anastasie** : OH IT IS  
  
**frances** : why the fuck  
  
**frances** : do I need eyeliner  
  
**frances** : to go to school  
  
**frances** : I DONT!! ID ONT  
  
**frances** : FUCK THIS MY HAIR ISNT EVEN COMBED GO GET IN THE VAN  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : okay mom  
  
**frances** : DO NT  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : where are y'all??  
  
**frances** : we're in the van already  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh!! god bless I was gonna start panicking  
  
**frances** : sorry  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's okay I just !! worry  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you graduate in a week so I guess I'll have to get used to that  
  
**frances** : oh my god nO  
  
**laf** : it's an suv  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**frances** : we're in the Sports Utility VaN and we're ready to go  
  
**little lion** : oH shit  
  
**laf** : I just got played  
  
**laf** : by my oWN DAUGHTER  
  
**frances** : I am truly the pinnacle of teenage rebellion  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : I just drank some of your coffee by accident and is this Just fucking milk??  
  
**frances** : ,,,,,,,,  
  
**frances** : give me the fucking thermos  
  
\---  
  
**frances** : thank you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you don't like coffee I Know that  
  
**frances** : am I going to Survive College without coffee like be honest  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I would answer but I don't like lying to y'all so,,,uhH  
  
**frances** : AKLSLSHD KILL ME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I would rATHER!! NOT  
  
**frances** : KHASKHDKL  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : aw alex just walked in  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I saw him literally four hours ago and I've only managed to fall in love w him more in that time  
  
**jmadzzz** : ok ya you see the Two profile pictures at the top of the chat thing right  
  
**jmadzzz** : you see that he's In This Chat right  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : well I do Now  
  
**little lion** : y'all are too much  
  
**little lion** : I love you both  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : we love you toO  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WOW MY HEART IS SOARING I AM SO HAPPY  
  
**little lion** : !! SAME !!  
  
**jmadzzz** : also!! while we have you here before you go into your Working Trance, we !! wanted to invite you to Dinner with us @ like,,,our house,,,w jane and lucy  
  
**jmadzzz** : bc you!! said you wanted to get to know them!! and they want to get to know you!! sO  
  
**jmadzzz** : Dinner  
  
**little lion** : of course!! when would it be??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ?? sunday  
  
**jmadzzz** : yes that seems like a good catholic dinner day  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : we are both noncommittal "baptists" What are you Talking about  
  
**jmadzzz** : ,,,,,anyway  
  
**little lion** : wow  
  
**little lion** : 12 years without this  
  
**little lion** : oh how I've missed you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : wanna get ice cream at lunch  
  
**little lion** : yES  
  
**jmadzzz** : amazing  
  
\---  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : frances why don't you just go with your boyfriends to school  
  
**frances** : well james can't drive bc he's, and I quote, ""gay and has anxiety""  
  
**frances** : and then francis speeds and I can't worry about dying at 8:30 in the am I just can't  
  
**anastasie** : mood @ being gay and having anxiety  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : you can't drive bc you're 14  
  
**anastasie** : ya  
  
**anastasie** : and I'm also gay and have anxiety  
  
**anastasie** : I just Said That  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : hm  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : fair  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : sometimes I forget that I'm teaching angelica's daughter how to sew/work here when she's older until she Literally comes to the studio like !! hi mr. mulligan!! and I'm like hi idk who that is but hello small child  
  
**little lion** : my goddaughter!! I love her  
  
**laf** : that's so weird you're a Godfather  
  
**little lion** : yes!! to two schuyler children!! I love them I want to see them again  
  
**little lion** : it's been a while  
  
**johnn** : it's been like a week??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : she says hi !!  
  
**johnn** : ok but can we talk abt you being like ""hi idk who that is"" when she calls you mr. mulligan  
  
**more like HUNKules** : KHSLKHSJDHSJH MY NAME IS HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SO WHEN PEOPLE JUST CALL ME BY MY LAST NAME ITS ??????  
  
**johnn** : wow!! I love you  
  
**laf** : what if we called you mr. mulligan  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I uh  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you need to stop making me blush in public  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm hiding in the back room now  
  
**little lion** : i n t e r e s t i n g  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I HAVE TO GO TEACH MARTHA SCHUYLER-WALES HOW TO BACKSTITCH DONT TLAK TO ME  
  
**johnn** : we love you!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SNSMSB,MBG,MGN,MGN,  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too!!  
  
**laf** : ??? that was One Hour Ago  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ya but I had to dash and now martha has Mastered the backstitch and I have a free like,,,two mins  
  
**laf** : why would they name their child martha  
  
**little lion** : !! after Martha Senior's mom  
  
**laf** : so  
  
**little lion** : yes  
  
**little lion** : she is Martha III  
  
**more like HUNKules** : she has it sewn onto her bookbag does she Know ana  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc I feel like she should Know Ana  
  
**johnn** : how to set up your children for friendships  
  
**laf** : honestly we have a really complicated web of interconnected children  
  
**laf** : there's so many children  
  
**little lion** : !! ana and martha know each other!! I don't know a lot besides what angelica tells me but I know they talk sometimes and give each other knitting patterns  
  
**laf** : aw that's cute  
  
**laf** : aLSO I just saw thomas in the break room and it reminded me!!  
  
**laf** : we never asked you how your date went!!  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I GOT A 21 YEAR OLD TO DRAPE SILK FOR ME AND I FEEL BAD BUT I DONT PLEASE KEEP TALKING  
  
**little lion** : you are truly a man of wonders and the love of my life  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : also!! it was so fun!! it was like everything fell into place again and !! they're the same but they're older now and they're so sweet and I love them so much and it's!!! so nice !!! to be close to them again and to be with them again and !! wow I'm very lovestruck  
  
**little lion** : we Got There and they were so nervous and it was !!! bc I was also SO. NERVOUS. and it was like quiet at first and then thomas choked on champagne and we ended up getting hushed by multiple tables but none of us cared bc we were so happy!! and I love both of them!! and they love me still and !! we're older now and I never thought this would happen again but it happened and it went so well and !! wow I'm still giddy  
  
**little lion** : ALSO  
  
**little lion** : THOMAS IS ST ILL THE MOST SUBMISSIVE PERSON ON THE PLANET AND I AM THRIVING  
  
**johnn** : oh my GOD  
  
**little lion** : !!!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm assuming one of y'all are going to hug him  
  
**laf** : WE'RE RUNNING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oKAY BC I WOULD TAKE OFF RN IDC IF MY KNEES CRACK WHEN I RUN ID DO IT  
  
**johnn** : AAAAAHHHHHH  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : y'all smell so nice  
  
**laf** : so do you  
  
**laf** : wow!! I love!! you!! so much!!  
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!!  
  
**little lion** : oh!! we need to get the pretzels on our way to pick hercules up!!  
  
**little lion** : and also I want chocolate covered strawberries bc I'm no fool  
  
**johnn** : of course  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !! thank you  
  
**little lion** : no problem love!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : can picking up your children from school be considered a Hobby  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc like it's Fun to me  
  
**laf** : you're so cute I want to kiss you until we Die  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ye I got that when you put it in your wedding vows  
  
**laf** : I Still Mean It  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you but the line is moving and I have to drive !!  
  
**laf** : I love you too!!  
  
\---  
  
**anastasie** : WHERE ARE THE PRETZELS  
  
**little lion** : !! we're getting them later bc it would've been half an hour out of hercules' way and he would've been Late  
  
**anastasie** : FAIR  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : WAIT WIAT WAIT WAIT WAIT  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : DONT LEAVE WITHOUT ME IM STRGUGLE  
  
**frances** : THIS IS WHY YOU DONT PUT A DUFFEL BAG IN YOUR TINY ASS LOCKER PHILIP!!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : people are honking so I'm going to park in the parking lot but just know I didn't leave  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : THANK  
  
**frances** : @@PARENTS IM STAYING AT FRANCIS' TONIGHT BTW HES PICKING ME UP LATER  
  
**laf** : that's fine!! just tell us if you need a ride home tomorrow morning or whatever your plans are!!  
  
**frances** : oKAY!!  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : ITS OUT ITS OUT ITS OUT OF MY LOCKER  
  
**frances** : you just full body slammed into the floor  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : YEAH AND THERES SPOTS IN MY VISION BUT WE'RE NOT DWELLING ON IT  
  
**anastasie** : CAN WE GET MCDONALDS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yES  
  
**anastasie** : YA A A A A A A AA A A AAA A A A A S  
  
**little lion** : GET ME ICE CREAM  
  
**laf** : SAME  
  
**johnn** : ME TOO!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WILL DO  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : OKAY WE'RE GETITNG IN THE VAN NOW  
  
**anastasie** : F I N A L L Y  
  
**anastasie** : leTS !! GO  
  
\---  
  
**anastasie** : stop being gross w theo some of us here are trying to eat  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : rude

 **frances** : honestly tho  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : UHHHHHH H YOU'VE BEEN TEXTING JAMES AND FRANCES FOR LIKE TWENTY MINUTES NOW ABOUT WHAT YOU PLAN TO WEAR TO THE PARTY YOU'RE NOT TELLING OUR PARENTS YOURE GOING TO  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : I WOULDNT INSULT ME RN!!  
  
**frances** : NICE TRY BIH I HAVE ALL OF THE PICTURES FROM YOUR BOWL CUT PHASE AND IM MORE THAN WILLING TO POST THEM TO EVERY SOCIAL MEDIA ACCOUNT I HAVE  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : okay  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : okay  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : imma shut up now  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : have fun at ya party  
  
**frances** : THANK YOU  
  
\---  
  
**anastasie** : send me those photos

 **frances** : oh yeah totally one min  
  
**anastasie** : theodosia is gonna have the most beautiful birthday scrapbook  
  
**frances** : OH MY GOD  
  
\---

 **anastasie** : !!! I CAN SPEND THE NIGHT WORKING ON MY KNITTING !!!!  
  
**anastasie** : Y E S  
  
**anastasie** : UNLESS YOU HAVE PRETZELS OR DINNER DONT BOTHER ME  
  
**little lion** : will do!!  
  
**little lion** : we'll be home soon btw!!  
  
**anastasie** : OKAY  
  
**anastasie** : PIP AND THEO ARE HAVING A SCRABBLE TOURNAMENT IN THE LIVING ROOM AND ITS GETTING VIOLENT  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : IM LOSING SO HARD THEO IS SO GOOD AT THIS I LOVE HER SO MUCH!!  
  
**laf** : wow  
  
**laf** : that's,,,,relatable,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : aw  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : SHE JUST PLAYED THE WORD LOVE ON A TRIPLE WORD SCORE AND SHE KISSED ME AND I HAD TO LEAVE THE ROOM  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : HOW TO STOP CRYING OVER YOUR GIRLFRIEND EVERY DAY ALL THE TIME  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : GOOGLE SEARCH  
  
**laf** : SDHKJKJSHDKJH  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : we aren't doing Anything tonight  
  
**little lion** : Can we get chinese food on the way home and then eat in our room and do the thing where lafayette reads their books and hercules knits and me and john make out until like eleven o'clock and then we all go to bed bc we're old  
  
**johnn** : ye s  
  
**johnn** : AND we're getting the chocolate covered strawberries on the way home  
  
**laf** : BATH!! BATH BATH BATH  
  
**laf** : I JUST BOUGHT NEW CANDLES !!  
  
**little lion** : Y E S  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I felt so bad for my intern I had to take over w the silk draping but yes!! we have facemasks in the bathroom medicine cabinet  
  
**laf** : !!!  
  
**laf** : IM SO EXCITED LETS GO HOME RI GHT NOW  
  
**johnn** : TWO HOURS  
  
**laf** : FUCK  
  
\---  
  
**frances** : !! I'm going to francis' now!!  
  
**laf** : have fun!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : don't die!!  
  
**little lion** : make sure you have everything you need before you leave!!  
  
**johnn** : don't forget to take money just in case you do anything later!!  
  
**frances** : !!! thank you  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : we're home with pretzels!! and chinese food in case any of y'all are hungry now or later  
  
**anastasie** : @@hERCULES CAN YOU COME IN HERE AND HELP ME W KNITTING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah of course!! do you want me to bring these fortune cookies to you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're the only one who likes them  
  
**anastasie** : yA  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !! coming  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : tH E bath is to as ty  
  
**little lion** : I can Feel the relaxation seeping into my Bones  
  
**johnn** : god I love you  
  
**little lion** : !! hercules get uP here !!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : coming!! coming!! I was talking to theo abt her Future  
  
**more like HUNKules** : she wants to Design Boats  
  
**little lion** : ooh that's cool  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ye!! phil still doesn't know and that's alright  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm !! in our room now and I'm coming in  
  
**johnn** : laf is standing in front of the door completely naked  
  
**more like HUNKules** : i am ruSHING in  
  
**laf** : that's more like it  
  
\---  
  
**frances** : PIP THIS GIRL SAID SHE WANTS TO DO YOUR MAKEUP WOULD YOU LET HER  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : WHO'S THE GIRL??  
  
**frances** : IDK SHES PRETTY THO AND I WANNA MAKE OUT WITH HER  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : you graduate in two weeks  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : YOU HAVE FINALS LIKE,,IN TWO DAYS  
  
**frances** : SHHHHHHH  
  
**frances** : FRANCIS AND JAMES ARE CHILL WITH IT I GOTTA GO!!!!  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : oh  
  
**pip pip doodly doo** : my god  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : !! today was such a good day  
  
**little lion** : leTS sleep  
  
**laf** : we're right behind you love  
  
**johnn** : well not Right behind bc you're lying on the floor and we're changing the sheets bUt yknow  
  
**little lion** : hercules just walked Right over my face and he was just in his towel and honestly?? kind of uncomfortable with seeing him at that angle  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you could've looked away yknow  
  
**little lion** : I wasn't expecting to see That  
  
**little lion** : you have a really nice butt tho  
  
**more like HUNKules** : Get in Bed with us  
  
**little lion** : !! coming  
  
**johnn** : we love you!!  
  
**little lion** : I love you too!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : gOODNIGHT children and their respective signifs that they relay this message to  
  
**frances** : gN  
  
**frances** : JUST DANCE IS A REALLY GOOD GAME THERES SO MANY OF THEM  
  
**little lion** : I'm  
  
**little lion** : yes okay gn  
  
**frances** : BWYE  
  
\---  
  
**anastasie** : are you Alright  
  
**frances** : LA AS T CHR IT AM AS I GAVE TYOU MY EHART THEN THE VERY NE T DAY YOU HAVE IT A WWY  
  
**frances** : hi this is james!! she was trying to type while dancing and it didn't work out Well  
  
**frances** : but uh we're going home now so !! she'll be okay  
  
**anastasie** : if anything happens to my sister I'll fr kill you  
  
**frances** : understandable!!! goodnight!!  
  
**anastasie** : mhmm  
  
**anastasie** : sure

**Author's Note:**

> ya idk what this is but 1-800 is a coping mechanism so here ya go!! I'm dead inside who cares anymore
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af


End file.
